Warren Worthington III (Earth-616)
. The X-Men were able to destroy the organization from both outside and within. They, then, went on to battle Blastaar , The Living Pharaoh, and Larry Trask and his Sentinels, Sauron, then, returned to the Savage Land and battled Magneto and his Savage Land Mutates (where Warren briefly died and was revived by Magneto) , briefly battled Sunfire, stopped the invasion of the Z'Nox, where the X-Men officially reformed, with Prof. Xavier returned (explaining his situation of leaving before the Z'Nox invasion), and survived an encounter with an angry Hulk. Next, Professor Xavier sent the X-Men back to the Savage Land, to make sure that Magneto actually perished, where Warren was saved by Avia, and Warren separated from his teammates to rescue Avia from a storm created by Deluge. While Warren was out on a date with Candy, his father was killed, by men working for the villain Dazzler. Overcome with grief, Warren blamed his own absence for his father's murder. Candy was kidnapped by Dazzler's organization as well and, when Warren went to rescue her, the Dazzler removed Angel's mask and revealed his identity to both the Dazzler and Candy. Dazzler admitted to actually being Warren's own uncle, Burtram Worthington, having only used Worthington Industries for his campaign of diamond smuggling. Burtram was apparently killed in the following battle, from a great fall. It was later revealed that Warren's uncle, Burtram, had, in fact, survived the fall and was intending on stealing away the Worthington family fortune. The X-Men, with Candy, were able to stop the Dazzler's plot, but not before Warren's mother, Kathryn, was poisoned by Burtram and died. Warren was among the original X-Men that were rescued by Prof. Xavier's new team of X-Men, from an encounter with the island-being Krakoa. Not longer after, Warren and the other original X-Men left the team, leaving Cyclops and Prof. Xavier with a brand new team of X-Men. Life After the X-Men Planning to start a college career in Los Angeles, both Warren and Iceman started the group called the Champions of Los Angeles, with the vast amounts of wealth Warren had inherited from his mother's death. Around this time, Warren also set-up a scholarship fund for his original school, Phillips Academy, for mutant students. The group was volatile, however, and disbanded after a brief stint. When Bobby Drake went missing, Warren, with the help of Spider-Man, rescued Iceman. The pair shared another adventure, with the Hulk, when Master Mold captured them. Warren and Candy moved away to Colorado for some time, before going back to New York. After Warren invited the X-Men to a Hellfire Club party, the Phoenix fell under Mastermind and the Hellfire Club's control and transformed into the Black Queen. Warren joined the X-Men while they battled the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle and Phoenix underwent another transformation into the Dark Phoenix and soared through the universe, where she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets. When she returned to Earth, she threatened to kill everyone, but Professor Xavier was able to keep Phoenix under control and helped her will herself back to normal. The X-Men were then teleported away by the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar Empire had witnessed Dark Phoenix consuming the star and the X-Men were forced to battle with the Imperial Guard over Phoenix's fate. The battle triggered her transformation into Dark Phoenix once more and Phoenix understood that she would never be able to fully control the dark hunger inside and sacrificed herself on the moon. Following Jean Grey's (Phoenix) apparent death, Cyclops left the X-Men for a time, so Angel rejoined the team to ensure they were not shorthanded. The X-Men stopped the attempted assassination of Senator Robert Kelly, by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, then, after Miss Locke kidnapped Candy, traveled to Latveria where they defeated a Doombot in the image of Dr. Doom to rescue Arcade. Warren eventually left the X-Men, again, due to constant conflict with fellow team member, Wolverine. Warren was later kidnapped by the underground Morlocks, to marry Callisto, and he was released after the X-Man, Storm, defeated the Morlocks' leader, Callisto, in a duel for leadership of the Morlocks. Defenders At this time, Warren joined his original teammates Beast and Iceman, to reorganize the Defenders, using Warren's funds and Colorado Penthouse. One of their adventures, was being sent into Earth's orbit to duel in a contest for the Grandmaster and Death. This team, also, did not stay together long after many of the members seemingly died in a fight with a possessed Moondragon. X-Factor Around this time, the Mutant Registration Act was passed, that called for all mutants to register with the government, forfeiting their civil rights and illegalizing an unregistered mutant. While deciding what to do with his life, in New Mexico, with Hank McCoy and Bobby, Warren received news, from Reed Richards, that the real Jean was, in-fact, alive and Warren called Scott Summers, to meet with her. After meeting with Scott, Jean decided that they should do something about the current situation of mutants, as the X-Men had strayed from Professor Xavier's dream. The five original friends founded X-Factor, an organization that intended to seek out and aid other mutants, under the pretense of hunting down those perceived menaces to society, believing that the X-Men were no longer following the dream. The public assumed they were humans hunting mutants, when in fact, they were training young mutants in the use of their powers at the X-Factor Complex. Once again, Warren funded the group and appointed Candy as the Vice President of Worthington Industries. Warren asked his best friend and college roommate, Cameron Hodge, to act as the team's PR adviser, unaware that Cameron actually despised mutants, was the leader of the anti-mutant group The Right, and was simply waiting for the time to strike . With X-Factor, Warren, first, rescued troubled mutant, Rusty Collins, from the Navy. Shortly after the formation of X-Factor, Beast was captured, by Tower, for the geneticist, Dr. Carl Maddicks. The team was contacted to silence Tower and ,after a battle, the team rescued Beast and Artie Maddicks, while Dr. Maddicks perished, distracting the guards. After battling Tower, X-Factor rescued Rusty from Frenzy. The team went-on to battle Apocalypse and his Alliance of Evil and Bulk and Glow Worm, where the media referred to their non human guises as X-Terminators, and next, Doppelganger and Crimson Dynamo. Rusty was again pursued, this time by the Freedom Force, where Blob recognized X-Factor as the original X-Men, and the team was aided by a girl, named Skids, and invited her to the Complex. Rusty had been greatly injured, by the Blob, and needed medical attention and Artie had went into the Morlocks' tunnels looking for him. While Angel and Marvel Girl rushed Rusty to medical attention, Beast, Cyclops, and Iceman stayed in the tunnels, while the Marauders began their massacre of the Morlocks. At this time, reporter, Trish Tilby, shattered X-Factor's illusion, from Mystique's tip, by leaking that Warren, a mutant, financially backed the group and Candy walked-in on Warren comforting Jean and left him and her position. Death When returning to aid X-Factor against the Marauders, Warren attempted to rescue Artie on his own and his wings were pinned to the wall by the Marauder, Harpoon, after being beaten by Blockbuster and Vertigo. After being rescued by Thor, Warren's wings were severely infected to the point that amputation was necessary for him to live. Although Warren objected, Hodge had a court order issued to go through with the amputation. Distraught by these experiences, Warren attempted to fly one more time and his plane exploded (later revealed that it was sabotaged by Hodge). It had seemed that Warren committed suicide and was believed dead, although, he was actually rescued by Apocalypse. Warren agreed to serve Apocalypse, in return for his new techno-organic wings. Apocalypse warped his body and mind into his own "Angel of Death" upon his Celestial Ship and placed him into his team of Horsemen. Warren's new wings could fly higher, faster, were razor sharp, with feathers that were thrown as blades with a neurotoxin, and could even fold into a barely visible bundle on his back for concealing. After the fourth Horseman, Death, was revealed to be Warren, Apocalypse had the Horsemen battle each other, to find the leader and Death beat them all. As Death, Warren fought the rest of X-Factor and captured them. After X-Factor's defeat, the Horsemen were sent into Manhattan to incite chaos. X-Factor and the Power Pack battled the Horsemen, Pestilence was killed, Famine was sent to America's Bread Basket, and Apocalypse called Death and War back to Ship, where Warren was soon brought out of his brainwashing, after Iceman faked his own death at Warren's hands, by having him destroy an ice sculpture of Bobby. Warren, then, rejoined his team and, after their defeat of Apocalypse, his Ship crash landed on their Complex and X-Factor began living on Apocalypse's sentient Ship and Caliban left with Apocalypse. Unable to face anyone, Death left the team and X-Factor was approached by the media and finally revealed the truth of their mutant origins and disguise of mutant hunters. Death returned to Candy's apartment and found it empty. After questioning Trish of Candy's whereabouts, Death concluded that she was kidnapped by The Right and began a search, starting at Worthington Industries. After arriving at the Right headquarters, Death battled through Smiley-Face soldiers and demons to reach Hodge. Once Death reach Hodge, they battled and Hodge eventually killed Candy, stating that he had made a deal with demons and was immortal, and Worthington decapitated Hodge, in retaliation. After a brief proposition from the demon, N'Astirh, Death overheard of an invasion of New York and returned to aid his former teammates of X-Factor. After stalking the team, Death eventually returned to X-Factor. After reuniting with X-Factor Death fought countless demons, searching for baby Christopher Summers, Cyclops' son. X-Factor's search lead them to N’Astirh, who teleported with the baby, and Madelyne Pryor-Summers, Cyclops' wife, reappeared with him, calling herself the Goblin Queen and calling baby Christopher Nathan. The Goblin Queen battled X-Factor and instigated a battle between X-Factor and the X-Men, giving Death his chance to fight his former teammate, Wolverine, having the X-Men under her demonic influence and believing that X-Factor was attempting to kidnap Nathan. After N'Astirh attacked, X-Factor and the X-Men combined efforts to defeat him, assuming that he was controlling the Goblin Queen and Havok, calling himself the Goblin Prince. At that moment, Marvel Girl was captured, by Maddie, and another battle was instigated between X-Factor and the X-Men. Longshot and Dazzler were currupted, by the Goblin Queen, to attack Death and he was delivered to the Goblin Queen, where she began to corrupt him as well calling him the Dark Angel, kissing him, and connecting their pasts of being used by Apocalypse and Mr. Sinister. The Goblin Queen attempted to sacrifice baby Nathan atop the Empire State Building to permanently open a gateway between Earth and the demonic Limbo. Fighting the Goblin Queen's influence, Death freed Marvel Girl and rescued Havok from a lethal fall. The Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan, and Jean inside a psionic barrier and both X-Factor and the X-Men's combined efforts seemed to be futile in an effort to break through the telekinetic bubble. The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne committed suicide in combat with Jean, attempting to kill everyone in her power . Death later officially returned to X-Factor, as the somber and brooding "Archangel", as Beast called him, constantly fighting with the urge for his wings to kill. Archangel Following Mr. Sinister's psychic trail, Marvel Girl tracked him to the School for Gifted Youngsters and X-Factor and the X-Men were ambushed by the Marauders. While interrogating Malice/Polaris, Mr. Sinister destroyed the school. While the X-Men and X-Factor battled Sinister and Malice, Sinister attempted to claim Marvel Girl, but Cyclops seemingly killed Sinister with an unchecked optic blast. After battling the Chosen, Rejects and Beginagains on a space mission, Warren returned home to battle the Ravens. Warren was also attacked by Caliban, an ex-teammate who had taken his place as the Horseman Death, trying to prove himself in the eyes of Apocalypse. Warren, later, had another battle with Wolverine during a resurrected Cameron Hodge's attack on the X-Men, New Mutants, and X-Factor on Genosha. Continually fighting an inward battle against his killer instincts, Warren eventually won over Apocalypse's influence. Warren, then, met a single mother, beat cop, named Charlotte Jones, and began an awkward relationship. Returning to the X-Men The original X-Factor became a part of the X-Men, again, after the return of Prof. Xavier and the defeat of the Shadow King and Warren often adventured with the X-Men's "Gold Team". Their first mission together, at the Hellfire Club, ended badly, with the death of all the Hellions and resulting in a coma for Jean and Emma Frost . The team battled Trevor Fitzroy and then journeyed to a void to rescue former Cosmonaut, Mikhail Rasputin, (Colossus' reality-warping mutant brother) from the Triumvirate. During this time, Warren was seduced by the Triumvirate leader, Sha-Har-A-Zath, into battling his comrades. Soon after, the X-Men returned to the Morlock Tunnels to stop a young mutant, Brain Cell, from mentally influencing the Morlocks to incite chaos. After the battle, Warren made his way back to the spot where his wings had been injured and began to believe he was going mad, until Jean scolded him, arguing that the destructive behavior was not Apocalypse's fault and that it was up to Warren to get his life under control. Warren was on a date with Charlotte when Prof. Xavier was shot by Stryfe, in the guise of Cable. After allying himself with the new X-Factor and X-Force, Warren tracked down Apocalypse and the Mutant Liberation Front. While engaged in battle with Forearm , Warren accidentally decapitated Kamikaze, once again blaming his wing’s “lust for blood”. When Beast and Dr. Moira MacTaggert had exhausted all of their resources, Apocalypse stepped-in to save Prof. Xavier and Warren, surprisingly, vouched for Apocalypse's genius. When Apocalypse asked why, Warren stated that he would kill Apocalypse after torturing him and at a time of his choosing. When Psylocke informed Warren that Apocalypse was dying, Warren left the final battle to find him and decided to leave him to die alone, when Apocalypse asked him to end his misery. Warren rebuilt Harry's Hideaway with Hank, then went on to battle the Acolytes and survived a head-on blast from Sven and Harlan Kleinstock, to Jean's astonishment. While attempting to recruit Forge in the quest to cure the Legacy Virus, Colossus finally lost control, after the death of his sister and the constant battles against the same villains. Warren and Bobby were forced to hold him back from beating Trevor Fitzroy to death. The X-Men were, then, briefly attacked by a super-powered, recently returned Magneto, at Illyana Rasputin's funeral . While chaperoning fellow X-Man, Psylocke, to a night at the Hellfire Club, due to the fact that both of their fathers had once been members, Warren was attacked by former childhood friend, Shinobi Shaw, after refusing to join in a new Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. After Shaw's defeat, Warren became romantically involved with Psylocke and together they battled Spiral. After rebuilding, from being captured by the Phalanx, Warren said good-bye to younger teammate, Jubilee, apologizing for being so distant while she was at the mansion. At this time, the school name was changed from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. After the events of the Age of Apocalypse, Warren was alerted by Detective Jones, who he apologized to for not keeping in touch with (to which she replied that it had been been two months, one week, and four days and to get over it), that mutants massacred a nightclub full of humans. During an escape from the mansion, Sabretooth gravely injured Psylocke and, during his recapture, one of Warren's wings . Warren helped Wolverine (whom he had befriended in the meantime) search for a cure for Psylocke and, eventually, with the assistance of Dr. Strange and Gomurr The Ancient, revived her with help from the Crimson Dawn. Warren left the X-Men, with Psylocke, to his Aerie to recuperate. After Psylocke was alerted to the presence of Onslaught, on the Astral Plane, and an attempted warning from the Juggernaut, the two decided to return to briefly aid the X-Men. A short time later, through intense pain, Warren regained his original, feathered wings, when his techno-organic ones "molted" away. While Warren hid in a church bell tower, to escape the pain, he was visited by Ozymandias, which left him unsure whether Apocalypse had released his hold on him or was continuing to use him in some way. Soon, Warren was left with two wings, akin to his original feathered ones, although, he retained his blue features. After defeating Maggott, Psylocke and Warren were captured by Nanny and put on a trial for Gambit, for his part in the Mutant Massacre of the Morlocks, and Warren defended his former teammate. Later, when attempting to say good-bye to Scott and Jean, Warren was slammed by his teammates for his, and Betsy's, lack of commitment to the team and later returned to the Morlock Tunnels, again, to end his fears, when he was attacked by Abomination and aided by Marrow. Warren joined a splinter X-Men group to assist the Mannites in their battle with the latest bearer of the name Death. When Worthington returned home, he was attacked by an alien doppelganger of the X-Man, Wolverine. This prompted Warren and Psylocke to rejoin the X-Men and they became involved in stopping the latest plan of the villain Apocalypse, to gain ultimate power. During a fight with the brainwashed Wolverine, Angel became more and more ruthless, until he was overcome by a transformation that left him with glowing wings and hair as well as psionic abilities. Warren used these abilities to track down the first Horseman known as War, who had somehow once again become a paraplegic, and healed him. Warren explained that he had become the embodiment of hope and then he used his new-found psionic powers to heal the former War. Warren, then, divided his time between running his fortune, Worthington Industries, and working with the X-Men. Over time, his new abilities disappeared and his relationship with Psylocke drifted apart. Eventually, Warren returned to the X-Men full-time. Warren helped the X-Men defeat the threats of the X-Corps and the Vanisher's mutant drug cartel. Warren became the leader of the X-Men's active away team and even took the opportunity to address a European summit about mutant rights. This move and the cause that he promoted helped turn the X-Men from an outlaw band of heroes to a recognized global rights group. In a battle with the plant-being, Black Tom Cassidy, Worthington was entrapped in Black Tom's life-draining vines and began to enter cardiac arrest. Warren was saved by his teammates, whereupon his blue skin reverted to its former color. This was later pointed to as a signal that his healing abilities had begun to manifest themselves more strongly. After rescuing Stacy X, Warren became the object of her constant flirtation, while at the same time dealing with the fact that Husk, an X-Man much younger than him, also had a crush on him. Warren was forced to confront his cavalier attitude toward his fortune when he discovered Lobo Technology, a division of Worthington Industries that had been taken over by Maximus Lobo and a community of mutant werewolves. Lobo fought the X-Men and nearly killed Worthington and the junior X-Men member Husk. The two barely escaped and only survived from the brink of death with the help of Worthington's healing powers. Maximus Lobo revealed that he was involved in the murder of Worthington's father, in part, so that he could create a dominate subspecies of mutant werewolves operating out of Lobo Tech. Lobo ultimately defeated himself by allowing Lobo Tech to explode rather than concede defeat to the X-Men. Stacy X left the X-Men, saying goodbye to Warren in a nude video of her and while he watched this, Paige walked in on him. Unsure if his healing powers were genuine, Warren used his blood at a local children's hospital to heal as many children as he could while the doctors confirmed that like blood types could be healed by him. Warren and Husk developed a romantic relationship after their ordeal, but it started off uneasy and continued in fits and starts. They committed themselves to each other when the X-Men helped Husk's brother, Jay Guthrie, deal with mutant bigotry in his hometown. During this time, Warren apologized to Wolverine for not liking him all these years and commended his service with the X-Men. Warren and Paige took time-off from the X-Men's active roster and Warren founded the Mutantes Sans Frontieres, a global outreach effort, in Zanzibar. They were attacked by the Weaponeers, hired by Viper for Courtney Ross, during the gala reception. After being asked to improve the X-Men's public image, Warren, with help from S.H.I.E.L.D, created "Wings Over the World", a dome using anti-gravity units that allowed people with disabilities to use metal wings to glide through the air in the facility. Warren also joined the remaining members of the original X-Men to rescue the 198. Warren was one of the original Champions assembled by Amadeus Cho to help a recently returned and angry Hulk. It was later revealed that Amadeus simply needed Warren's money and Warren left the group. Messiah CompleX Warren supported Cyclops' team sent to Cooperstown, Alaska, after a mutant birth was detected for the first time since M-Day. Warren returned to active duty and was sent to question the Acolytes and later battle the Marauders. When the city of San Francisco was being taken over by the illusions of a mutant known as Goddess, Warren was taken into the illusion and battled against Cyclops and Emma. When he was freed from the mind-controlling illusions, Warren saved the mayor of San Francisco, Sadie Sinclair, from being run over by a truck . At her invitation, the X-Men reformed at their new headquarters in the Marin Highlands of San Francisco, Graymalkin Industries, which was funded by Warren . X-Force While Cyclops was secretly using Warren's Aerie in Colorado, for X-Force, Warren was attacked by a brainwashed Wolfsbane and his wings ripped off. Upon an attempt to heal Warren and restore his wings, by X-Men healer Elixir, it was learned that Warren's feathered wings were not human, but still techno-organic. Warren, then, reverted back into his Death/Archangel persona, with outfit and techno-organic wings. Warren was also shown to have more tolerance for brutality in his Archangel persona, for example, when he murdered hundreds of winged Purifiers, the Choir, during a raid of the Purifier base in retaliation for taking his wings. Warren returned to serve the X-men as part of Wolverine's secret strike force X-Force. After joining Cyclops' secret black ops team X-force, Warren gained the ability to switch back and forth between his Angel and Archangel personae. X-force also used Warren's home as a temporary base, to maintain secrecy. Like all members of X-Force, Warren remained a member of the X-Men, while secretly going on missions with X-Force when ordered. - He originally tried to keep the secret of his transformation from his other X-Men teammates, but during a recruiting mission with Beast, Warren was forced to transform into his Death/Archangel form to save them. Angel's old nemesis, Cameron Hodge, was resurrected by the Purifiers, much to Warren's dismay. Warren also fought against Selene on Necroshasee Necrosha as well as being sent into the future to find Cable. Warren was again sent into the future to stop an endless wave of Nimrods, flooding into the dome created by Bastion, encasing the X-Men's new base of Utopia and much of the San Francisco Bay Area. Heroic Age After the events of Second Coming, Cyclops ordered the disbanding of X-Force. Wolverine returned to his teammates and declared that X-Force would continue but no one would know, and Warren initially joined the re-formed X-Force. Warren and Psylocke rekindled their relationship, after joining the team, as she is helping him to control his Death/Archangel persona. The team's first mission was to stop the resurrection of Apocalypse. Warren and Wolverine became leaders of the squad with Logan leading in the field and Warren supplying the funding. Warren also built a new secret bunker in Sedona, Arizona, Cavern-X, which was the base of operations for X-Force, but seconded as an emergency base for the X-Men should they need it. The team was attacked by the Final Horsemen of Apocalypse and Famine left Warren weak and starving. Deadpool attempted to revive Warren, by feeding him everything in his pouches, including cutting his own flesh, and when the team got to Apocalypse, no one was willing to kill the child. While X-Force fought among themselves, Fantomex killed Apocalypse. As Angel, Warren was sent to watch over a new mutant manifestation, Laurie Tromette and fought with the X-Men against the Vampires that had invaded San Francisco, and secretly enjoyed their deaths as Death/Archangel. Warren was among the X-Men that were not on Utopia while Cyclops ordered a quarantine and led a small group of X-Men, consisting of Northstar, Dazzler, Pixie, and Storm, to safe-guard San Francisco. The team defeated the Collective Man and captured Lobe's imitation X-Men. | Powers = Warren is a mutant. Wings: Angel possessed the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which spanned 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. He later lost his wings, due to infection and amputation, but has regrown identical techno-organic wings. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Peak Human Strength: Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. It is possible that his healing factor also protects him from diseases because he once had affair with a girl with HIV and he didn't contract it even though HIV is highly contagious. Flight: The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. Conditionally Techno-Organic Wings: Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Those wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1 as well as being razor-sharp and able to shield his body by covering up. Its flechettes could be thrown as weapons, some of which were were covered in a neurological agent that could stun a foe. Eventually, those wings molted revealing feathered wings underneath, although, it was later told that those simply appeared organic. Later, after his apparent organic wings were lost for a second time, the techno-organic wings regrew and his blue skin color returned. After killing those who took his organic wings, he reverted to his original Angel form. It's since been revealed that under stress his Archangel abilities can return, though he lacks complete control over this more aggressive form. During his time in the X-Force, he has demonstrated the ability to become Archangel but still lacking control. Formerly Angel temporarily had his wings empowered with 'lifeforce' in a later confrontation with Apocalypse. After healing the former Horseman War I, his wings returned to normal. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Archangel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. Business Sense: He is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. | Strength = He is at peak physical strength for his age. | Weaknesses = He has a weakness for beautiful women. | Equipment = Image Inducer | Transportation = * X-Men Blackbird, wings, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport, X-Factor Plane, and various aircrafts constructed by Ship. | Weapons = | OtherMedia = * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men: The Animated Series * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * X-Men Evolution * X-Men Legends | Notes = * Angel used to be involved in long love triangle with Cyclops over Jean Grey when they were teenagers. * Angel formerly dated Candy Southern who was later killed by Cameron Hodge. * Angel is a member of the Hellfire Club, a position he inherited from his father, though he doesn't often officially associate with them, and is not a member of the Inner Circle. * Angel was in a long-term relationship with Psylocke, but they eventually broke up with they realized they were too different. * Angel is currently dating Husk * Angel has since reignited his relationship with Psylocke, partly due to the fact that she is helping to control his transformations into Archangel | Trivia = | Links = * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe *Tales of Suspense #49 - Was accidentally caught within the effect of a nuclear blast while flying over a Stark Industries test facility. The radiation from the blast corrupted his mind causing him to become evil. He was tracked down by Iron Man, who shocked him back to normal during the fight. * - Cameo Appearance * - - Origins * - - Wings are amputated and Angel is driven suicidal. * - - Apocalypse turns Angel into his Fourth Horseman, Death. }} Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members Category:Champions of Los Angeles members Category:Defenders members Category:198 members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Regeneration Category:Healers Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Millionaires Category:Cheyarafim Category:Worthington Family Category:X-Force members Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:X-Club members Category:Utopians Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Avian Form Category:Sega - Thor Category:Protestant Characters Category:Episcopalian Characters